cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Paragon Times
Overview The Paragon Times is the fictional newspaper which occasionally has articles posted on the City of Heroes main website. There are currently 42 articles on the website with the index at http://www.cityofheroes.com/paragon_times.html Articles Each of the 42 articles has been used to bring additional depth to new or upcoming features of the "City of..." universe. The first article was published on July 19, 2004 and was used to announce the ability to wear capes and gave the background of why there had been no capes in Paragon City previously as well as some more of the backstory for Hero 1. The second article, published July 28, 2004, gave a brief background look at the Hollows storyline. The third article, published September 15, 2004, introduced Pocket D and DJ Zero. The fourth article, published September 17, 2004, announced the Rularuu Invasion Event 2004. The fifth article, published September 22, 2004, discussed badges and what each type of badge represents. The sixth article, published October 13, 2004, says that 5th column activities were on the rise, and implies the beginning of the takeover by the council. The seventh article was published October 21, 2004, announced the arrival of Peacebringers and Warshades. The eighth... The forty-first article was the first to put multiple articles in one "issue" of the paper. It was printed September 20, 2007 and its two articles were titled "Outbreak Plague Rampant for Four Years," "Zigursky Guards Put Down Riot and Foil Breakout," and had a sidebar of fallen heroes and villains. This was also the first issue in the line towards the release of Issue 11. As a result the article has a different background and timeline then any previous material. * "Outbreak Plague Rampant for Four Years" was about the Contaminated and the Outbreak virus that you encounter in the Hero tutorial. In this time line Dr Miller was killed early on, soon after discovering the disease, and thus never worked on curing it. In addition, the virus was not contained as it has been in the official storyline. It has spread so much that neighborhoods of Skyway City and Steel Canyon have been quarantined as has the whole of Talos Island. * "Zigursky Guards Put Down Riot and Foil Breakout" basically completely canceled the villains' storyline as Arachnos fails to free anyone during the Breakout tutorial of City of Villains. In addition, two of the instructors (Hard Time and Angel Lopez) were killed during the riots that were the result of the failed jail break. * The sidebar listed many who had died over the previous year including Agent Davis, Arnold Decker, Captain Sherman (from The Dark Watcher's missions), Ernesto Hess, Everett Daniels, Genevieve Sanders, Josef Keller, Katie Hannon, Maxwell Christopher, Merisel Valenzuela, Mikey the Ear, and Sara Moore The Forty-second article, released September 27, 2007, again had two articles and a sidebar, further showing the differences in the story line. The articles were titled "President Marchand Celebrates 70th Year in Office!" and "Manticore and Recluse Continue Offensive in South America" with a sidebar titled "Behind the Mask: Manticore" * "President Marchand Celebrates 70th Year in Office!" was... * "Manticore and Recluse Continue Offensive in South America" ... * "Behind the Mask: Manticore" was about Manticore's fall from grace as well as his ascension in Arachnos. It included the following quote from the Statesman: “Manticore was one of the few men in the world I trusted with my life. Now he is one of the two men I would take it away from.” Corespondents *Juliana Nehring *Jackson Turner *James Stark Notes o.o tony will probably yell at us for this idea but.. we might be able to use the paper section images as section headers... See Also Category:Game Background